Life Goes On
by dancerchik
Summary: The Giant War is over and romance is in the air! Follow Nico and Will as they explore their feelings for each other and try their hardest to enjoy the rest of their summer at camp. Collection of one shots. Yaoi. Solangelo. Rated M for chapters after the first one! *ON HIATUS
1. Picking up where RR left off

_**"Life Goes On" **_is a collection of one shots about the Golden Couple of Camp half Blood (No, not Percy and Annabeth silly. It's Will and Nico of course!) These stories take place after _**Heros of Olympus: Blood of Olympus**_. These stories contain a minor spoiler about an event in BoO so... READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

P.S. Some of these stories are rated T, however most are rated M. Beasue of the ratio of T:M i ave labled the series as a whole as rated M.

P.P.S. this contains the following: Oral, Anal, Fluff, Homosexual, Solangelo (Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo)

Boy X Boy- Dont like, Dont read!

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot and the brain that made it up. I make no money what so ever by publishing this story on this site. I simply do it out of enjoyment for my sake and for others. and also so i can fangirl all over this couple!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Follow the light with your eyes, please." Will said as he flashed a light into his patient's eyes. He was giving Di Angelo his last daily check up before releasing the boy.

Nico was the only patient still left in the place, so now, he had the whole place (and Will) all to himself. He had been stuck in the infirmary for three days now. After the battle with Gaia, Will Solace had made Nico promise that he was going to rest in the camp's infirmary under the watchful eyes of the Apollo Cabin's healers. Although Nico trudged his way to the infirmary after practically being forced by the son of Apollo, he really hadnt mind. Specially since it allowed him to befriend and get close to the blonde.

Will had first caught the boy's attention when he managed to sneak up on him during the battle against Gaia. Not many people were able to sneak up on the son of hades. However, Will had manage to startle him; not only because of the fact that he had appeared behind the boy unnoticed, but also because with the sun rising behind him, the light touched his blonde hair and turned it gold, and it framed his face and made his blue eyes stand out even more than they already did. He looked gorgeous, like an angel. Like a god of love and sex. It made Nico's heart flutter. Since then, everything about the boy turned Nico on. They way he walked, his sultry voice. The way his laughter filled the room and made Nico swear that the entire place got a little brighter.

Nico blushed, remembering the way he had practically drooled over the guy for the past three days. _Stop. _Nico chided himself mentally. _You cant let him find out you like him. He'll think you're gross._

"Nico," Will's voice shook him out of his memory.

"Huh?" Nico looked at him blankly.

Will chuckled, flashing a dazzling smile the black haired boy. This made Nico blush. Gods, Will looked good.

"I asked if you could take a deep breath for me."

"Oh. Uh, sure." Will stepped closer to Nico and placed one hand on his shoulder while he used a stethascope to listen to the boy's chest.

"Man, thats one loud heartbeat you got there." He chuckled as he wrote something on a clipboard and took the tool out of his ears. Nico flushed. Oh, Hades he was embarrassed.

"Ok," Will started. _You're too close. I cant help myself. _Nico thought as he inhaled the scent of the boy in front of him. _Damn he smells good_."You're almost good to go. Just need to check one more thing. Close your eyes for me."

Nico closed his eyes obediently and almost immediately felt something warm and soft against his mouth. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find Will's face extremely close with his lips pressed against his own. He gasped, which allowed Will to slip his tounge into the younger boy's mouth. the kiss deepend, and after a few minutes, they pulled away, both gasping for air.

Nico's face flared a deep red color as he exploded backwards away from the son of Apollo, just realising what had just happened.

"Wh- Why did you do that?!" Nico asked flustered. Though he was glad it happened, he was confused as hell as to why the blonde boy did it. It couldnt possibly mean what Nico thought it meant. After all, nobody liked or wanted to be around the son of Hades. he learned a long time ago to never get his hopes up. He knew that Will couldnt have held any feelings for him, so why did he do it?

"Because you practically asked for it by making me like you so much." Will shrugged with a smile.

Huh? What was going on here? Did Nico hear right? Did Will just say that he liked Nico?Alot?

"Im sorry. What?" Nico cocked his head, dumb founded.

"I said I like you." Will brought his face closer to Nico's, looking him right in the eyes. "I've watched you for these past few days and i noticed how you acted around me. It was cute at first. But then after a while, i started noticing how fast my heart would beat when you were near me. I found myself watching you while you slept, and doing anything possible just to get close to you."

"Soooo, that means-" Nico caught his breath at the words that were spilling out of the blonde angel's mouth.

Will gave him a quick, soft kiss. "It means I _really, truly_ like you."

"Oh." was all Nico could manage to say. He couldnt believe that not only did he get to kiss the boy he's liked and been dreaming about for days, but said boy also told Nico that he really, truly liked him back. Nico was so happy he didnt even know what to say.

"Will you be mine?" Will asked, his lips ghosting across Nico's quivering ones.

Nico pulled Will's mouth to his and kissed him hard and deep.

Will smiled and whispered against his lips. "Thats the best answer you could've given me, Di Angelo."

"Shut up. What do we do now Solace?" Nico asked.

"Now," Will said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy in front of him. "You kiss me and be my boyfriend for the forseeable future."

"Yessir!" Nico exclaimed. This summer was going to be great!

* * *

This is my first ever fanfic so please please please review and let me know where I could improve. My fate is in your hands, So Review!


	2. A Sunrise Musical Festival

_**"Life Goes On" **_is a collection of one shots about the Golden Couple of Camp half Blood (No, not Percy and Annabeth silly. It's Will and Nico of course!) These stories take place after _**Heros of Olympus: Blood of Olympus**_. These stories contain a minor spoiler about an event in BoO so... READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

P.S. Some of these stories are rated T, however most are rated M. because of the ratio of T:M i have labeled the series as a whole as rated M.

P.P.S. this contains the following: Oral, Anal, Fluff, Homosexual, Solangelo (Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo)

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot and the brain that made it up. I make no money what so ever by publishing this story on this site. I simply do it out of enjoyment for my sake and for others. and also so i can fangirl all over this couple!

This one was written from Nico's POV. Also, I want to thank those who reviewed! i hope i meet all your requests in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

We had been going out for a little bit over a week and we were about to go on our first date. The night before, Will had told me to be ready by the crack of dawn, but I didnt think he'd really show up knocking at my door at the crack of dawn.

I opened the door rubbing my eyes. Will was waiting for me with his most dazzling smile.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Will, its too early! Lets just cuddle and go back to sleep." i said, pulling him through the door. i laid on my bed and motioned for him to join me. He shook his head.

"As much as I would love to cuddle with you, i cant. If i joined you, i wouldnt be able to stop, and we dont have that kind of time. technically speaking, we're already late. Its past the crack of dawn."

i pout my lips and said as cute as i could, "Please?"

Will simple shook his head.

"No can do. Chiron gave us a one day pass and i dont want to miss a minute of it."

"Fine," I say defeated. "But you have to help me wake up."

"Ok. What do I need to do?"

"Get over here and I'll show you." i gave him my sexiest smirk.

* * *

After a heavy make out session, I got dressed and headed out to the top of the hill to meet Will.

The rising sun polished him in gold and gave him a heavenly glow. My heart jumped and my stomach gave a flutter as i thought about how this blonde haired, blue eyed, delicious angel was mine and mine alone.

When he saw me, his face seemed to light up. "You look great Nico! You ready to go?" he wrapped his arm around my waste, pulling me close. He kissed me.

He grabbed my hand and i blushed slightly, still not used to public displays of affection. "Where are we going to early i the morning?"

"There's this sunrise music festival in a park not too far from here. Thats why i wanted you up by the crack of dawn. They've got some really great bands performing."

I gave a small smile. "Only the son of Apollo would get up at the crack of dawn to listen to music."

The day was actually really nice. Then again, anything would be nice if you were with a person you seriously liked and were totally hot for (and believe me, i was _TOTALLY _hot for Will).

We listened to music and sampled all types of greasy, but very tasty, street food. Once, Will had left to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he saw this guy trying to cop a feel of my ass and punched him out. After that, he stuck to my side the whole time. Around five o'clock i decided to take a nap and curled up in Will's lap before he wanted to take me to see that super scary movie that everyone had been talking about called _'Death and Taxes'. _After the not at all scary movie ( i mean seriously though? Scary my ass! everyone in the theater was screaming, including Will. I couldnt stop laughing at all the horribly exaggerated ways those people managed to die) we started walking back to the camp.

"I had alot of fun." He turned to me and said as we reached to hill.

"Yeah. Me too." After a moment of silence, Will kissed me on my cheek and turned to walk away. Not wanting to part with him, i grabbed his arm. "Walk me back to my cabin?" i asked.

He grinned at me. "Of course, beautiful."

I blushed as we walked to my cabin.

I desperately wanted to invite him inside and on the walk back i tried my hardest to think of an excuse, but my brain wasnt working. All i could think was _Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Oh Gods! _

We reached the door yet all i could think to say was a weak "Thanks."

i turned to open the door, but Will grabbed me from behind.

"Nico, can i come in?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and making my nether regions grow warm. "There's somthing that iw ant to try."

"Please do!" i found myself saying before i even knew _what _i was saying.

I sat on my bed and he followed me inside, kneeling down hin front of me, his arms on either side of me. he kissed me slow and sensual, at first. then his hands roamed my thighs, getting higher and higher, causing my erection to get bigger and bigger. Finally, i couldnt take it anymore.

"Oh gods!" i moaned into our kiss. "Just take them off!"

Will oblidged. Immediately, he unzipped my pants and removed them and my boxers (somehow getting his off in the process too.) His mouth moved from mine to the tip of my cock. I whimpered as he licked my length. i rocked into his mouth, wanting him to engulf me more. Our motions became faster and greedier. We both wanted more of each other and i was nearing my climax.

"Oh gods, Will!" i moaned, throwing my head back in ecstasy. "I cant! I- Im gonna cum! Im cumming!" i exploded into his mouth. he swallowed as i collapsed exhausted on the bed. Will climaxed soon after i did. With my cum dripping from the corner of his mouth, he pumped his cock, rocking into his hand and moaning loudly.

"Nico!" he shouted as he shot his seed onto the floor before collapsing in between my thighs.

I pulled him onto the bed next to me and cuddle close to him.

"That... was amazing." he said, breathing heavily. He kissed my forehead.

"Mmm." i sighed in contentment, snuggling closer and we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

How'd you guys like that? i thought that the first date was crucial, and i didnt want to make it seem like they were going too fast, so i only made them have oral. But i promise that in the next they will be doing to do! (lol, i cant believe i said that.) anyway... Please review, i love to hear your thoughts! Love you Guys!


	3. Finding comfort in a Strawberry Patch?

**_"Life Goes On" _**is a collection of one shots about the Golden Couple of Camp half Blood (No, not Percy and Annabeth silly. It's Will and Nico of course!) These stories take place after **_Heros of Olympus: Blood of Olympus_**. These stories contain a minor spoiler about an event in BoO so... READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

P.S. Some of these stories are rated T, however most are rated M. Because of the ratio of T: M I have labeled the series as a whole as rated M.

P.P.S. this contains the following: Oral, Anal, Fluff, Homosexual, Solangelo (Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo)

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot and the brain that made it up. I make no money what so ever by publishing this story on this site. I simply do it out of enjoyment for my sake and for others. And also so I can fangirl all over this couple!

Enjoy!

* * *

"How can people so different be together happily?" I asked myself aloud. I had had a dream a few nights before that scared me more than the Earth Mother herself. In the dream, Will told me that he wanted to break up because he didn't like me anymore. "We're just too different. It would have never worked out." Dream will said as he walked away from me. I wanted to scream for him. To cry and beg him to take me back, but my body wouldn't move, my voice wouldn't work. All I could feel was sorrow and fear and my breaking heart. When I woke up, my heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to break.

_Stop thinking about that stupid dream. _I chided. _Will wouldn't do that to me. Would he?_

"Enough! I'm going to talk to Will!" I said and set off to find him. There was no way I was going to let this nightmare become a reality. All I had to do way become more like Will, then we'd be able to stay together.

I found him in the stables talking to Percy while he tended to Blackjack. Being near Percy still felt a little awkward. I think Will noticed it, because when he saw me, he told Percy that he'd see him later and walked up to me.

"Hey, Nico!" He smiled.

"Hey, Will."

"What's up? I hadn't been expecting to see you up and about so early in the morning."

"Oh, I just had some things on my mind. Thought I'd take a walk."

"To the stables?" he raised his brow. "You _hate_ pegasi."

"I, uh- came looking for you." I admitted.

Will furrowed his brow in confusion and led me somewhere more private so that we would be seen or overheard.

He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together while he caressed my cheek with his free hand. I couldn't help myself from leaning into his touch.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. Bringing our faces together, he kissed me. Goosebumps spread all over my body. This is what being with Will did to me, and I'd be damned if I allowed myself to lose him.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, anything." He traced a patter with his thumb on my cheek.

"What's your favorite color, song, and thing and thing to do?" I rushed out, blushing. Such stupid questions! But they were the only things that came to my mind.

He gave me a questioning look, but answered my questions anyway. "Yellow, Wiggle by Jason Derulo, and reciting haiku."

"Wiggle? Really?" I chuckled.

"Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." I smiled and patted his chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt. "Well, I should head back. I was supposed to meet Chiron this morning. Something about my father."

Will didn't look convinced, but after another sweet kiss, he let me go. "Meet me by the strawberry field at midnight?" He called after me.

"Sure." I nodded and headed back to my cabin. Ok, so I lied about having to meet Chiron, but I didn't worry about that. I needed to prepare for my meeting at midnight. Something nagged at the back of my mind. Something important. Something that was pushed out of my brain by the urgency of the matter at hand: becoming the perfect boyfriend for Will.

The rest of the day, I spent it gathering favors from people and practicing what I would say when I saw Will that night.

The moon shined above the darkened field. Even in the dark of night, Will seemed to glow when cascaded in the moonlight. He took my breath away without even trying. He was flawless.

"Hey." He said, standing at the edge of the strawberry patch.

"Hello, I'm sorry. I was late leaving my room. Were you waiting long?"

"Not really. You- you look, uh, different." He gestured to my outfit. I was wearing a sun yellow deep v neck shirt with white skinny jeans and a long black and white checkered silk scarf looped around my neck, all of which was "liberated" by the Stoll brothers from the camp store. The girls in the Aphrodite cabin dressed me and did my hair, (these were my favors) which had a sexy, choppy I'm-an-art-college-student-from-next-door-come-fuck-me sort of look to it.

"I asked girls for help." I counted every syllable in my head before speaking. "Does this appeal to you more? The way I am dressed?" the words sounding stiff and strange as the came out of my mouth.

"You're fine. But- are you speaking in haiku?"

I sighed. "Yeah." _Great, I got caught! Now he's gonna think in an idiot for sure!_ "I- just thought,"

"You thought that you would try to change for me? Thought you'd turn yourself into all the things I like right?"

I nodded my head, avoiding look him in the eyes, trying to hide my embarrassment.

He sighed and took my hand, leading me to the middle of the strawberry patch. There was a blanket spread out on a clear patch of ground, with a long body pillow and a smaller throw blanket folded into a neat little square. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, and looked me in the eyes.

"Nico," he placed a hand on my cheek. "Why would you try to change yourself?"

"I thought that if we were more alike, you would like me more. We're so different, and I didn't want that to be the reason you would break up with me." I told him about the dream I had and how scared it made me. When I was finished, he took my hand in his and locked our fingers together.

"What makes a flower?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he loomed closer. "What goes into making a flower? How does it survive? How does it thrive?"

"Well, it need lots of sun, and rain, and-"

"Exactly!" Will cut me off. I was going to ask what any of this had to do with what we were talking about, when he continued. "Two completely opposite things, the sun and the rain, come together and create something beautiful. Something that couldn't survive with only one. Something that grows, and survives, and thrives"

He reached behind me and grabbed something that I hadn't noticed when we first arrived.

"This is a Bat Orchid." He said, handing me the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. Its petals were a violet color so deep, that the flower appeared to be completely black, with six thin, jet black whiskers growing from its center. "When I saw it, it reminded me so much of you." Will checked his watch. It read 12:01 am. "Happy anniversary baby." He said and kissed my cheek.

How could I have forgotten that today was our first month anniversary? That was what that nagging feeling was. I was too focused on my fear of that nightmare coming true all day to realize what day it was: the day before my one month anniversary. I was so happy, that I wanted to jump him right then and there. Instead, I looked at the flower and smiled.

"So, you're saying that our relationship is like this flower?"

"I'm saying that our love is something beautiful." He rested his forehead against mine, and looked deep into my eyes. "Nico baby, I'm saying that I'm in love with you."

His words made me tear up, and made my heart swell to the brim with so much joy and love that I couldn't even speak. I kissed him, inviting his tongue to dance with mine. This hadn't been our first tongue kiss, but it felt so new to me. I felt 100 times happier.

"Nico," he sighed when we finally came up for air.

"Get me out of these clothes?" I asked suggestively. I wanted to feel my skin against his, but not only that. I wanted to give him all of me, and I wanted to become one with him.

Will sensed my intentions and groaned deep within his throat. He stripped me of my shirt, slowly running his fingers down my side, making my cock stand at attention, before undoing my jeans and disposing of them, and my underwear as well.

I straddled his hips, grinding against him. I wanted him so bad. And gods, it felt so good! Will's erection pressed hard against butt cheeks, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning loudly into his ear. "Take off your clothes." I gave a breathy moan.

"Nico," he said through clenched teeth. "I- I wont be able to stop myself if I hurt you."

"Please," I whispered, pressing my leaking cock harder against him. I was so painfully aroused I couldn't stand it. "I- I need you!" I tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Will attacked my lips, running his hand to my rear end, sticking a couple of fingers inside of me. He scissored his fingers, trying to stretch me as wide as he could while I rode his fingers.

Then will snapped and flipped me beneath him. He tore of his bottoms and hovered over me, hesitating at the final moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, hard kiss. "I want it, Will."

He nodded and pushed his dick into me.

Being a virgin, I knew it would hurt. But I didn't care. I wanted Will. I needed him, but DAMN did it hurt! I cringed and cried out beneath him as he thrust into me repeatedly.

"Nico, I'm sorry!"

I shook my head. "Keep going!" I said and winced as wave after wave of pain wracked my body.

"Oh gods, Nico! I'm so sorry, but I can't stop!" he thrust into me harder and faster, his face scrunched up in pleasure. "It feels so good inside you!"

I rocked into him, beginning to feel a bit of pleasure.

"Nico, AH! I love you! I love you so much!" he shouted as he exploded inside me. His climax sent me over the edge, making me cum as well.

He rolled off of me and grabbed the throw blanket beside him. Then he wrapped it around us, spooning me. The feel of his skin and the fuzziness of the throw blanket comforted me. The pain in my ass subsided as Will rubbed soothing circles on my arm. I was lulled into a deep, happy sleep as Will cooed sweet words into my ear.

"I love you, Nico."

_I love you too._ I thought, far too asleep to respond.

* * *

Thanks guys for the positive reviews! i'll try and crank out a story once every day. I'll _try._


	4. My lonliness is proof that I love you

**_AN: Hi guys! So someone brought it to my attention that Nico is too young to be having sex. I just wanted to apologize and say that in my mind, I was picturing Nico to be a mature 16 year old. I got too excited to write the story and completely forgot to mention it. Also, I'm rating this chapter T because I couldn't get this cuddling scene out of my head, and I didn't want to ruin it with smut. But don't worry. There _will_ be smut in the next chapter! One more thing: I know that I made a lot of grammatical errors, but I don't have an editor and my computer doesn't catch all the mistakes I make. When I start writing my longer stories I'll make sure that the first thing I do will be to get a Beta Reader. So please excuse my blunders for now! _**

_**"Life Goes On" **_is a collection of one shots about the Golden Couple of Camp half Blood (No, not Percy and Annabeth silly. It's Will and Nico of course!) These stories take place after _**Heros of Olympus: Blood of Olympus**_. These stories contain a minor spoiler about an event in **BoO** so... READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

P.S. Some of these stories are rated T, however most are rated M. Because of the ratio of T: M I have labeled the series as a whole as rated M.

P.P.S. this contains the following: Oral, Anal, Fluff, Homosexual, Solangelo (Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo)

P.P.P.S. As mentioned above, Nico's age in this story is 16, _not_ 14\. Also, this Chapter is told from Nico's POV

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot and the brain that made it up. I make no money what so ever by publishing this story on this site. I simply do it out of enjoyment for my sake and for others. And also so I can fangirl all over this couple!**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sorry," Will said. "I don't think I'll be able to keep our dinner date. It's too hectic right now." He stood in the doorway. I looked over his shoulder and saw people rushing about the infirmary.

Will had been busy for two weeks with injured campers returning from quests beaten and battered and some on the verge of death. I could tell that he hadn't been getting much sleep, but being head councilor of the Apollo cabin and the best healer in camp, Will felt that he was responsible for the well-being of the injured.

We had planned to rendezvous at the beach and have a romantic dinner was from all of the people and all the noise, and more than likely, some hot sex. Since losing my virginity, we had been sneaking around camp, fucking in the places where we could have privacy (even if only for 5 minutes) like dogs in heat at least four times a week. And I always indulged in our time together. Will would make me feel so good, I almost always cried in pleasure. He always made me feel like I could fly to infinity and catch the moon and the stars.

I was crestfallen. I hadn't spent any time with Will these past weeks. We hadn't really had a proper conversation with each other, other than the occasional '_Hi'_ and '_Bye'_ and the whispered _'I love you'_ from Will.

I think it showed on my face how disappointed I was, because then Will leaned forward and whispered with a sexy voice that sparked an inferno inside me.

"Can I come by tonight? I want to make up for two weeks of lost time." He smirked and leaned closer. He slipped his finger into my jeans, tracing a line from my waistline to the base of my cock. "I promise you won't be disappointed." I whimpered slightly from the contact, wanting so badly to kiss him, but not wanting to be seen by the other campers for fear of our relationship being discovered. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. Oh gods, I needed him!

"Will!" Someone shouted from inside the building. "Stop flirting and get your ass in here! We've got zombies to take care of!"

My eyes shot wide open. I looked to Will with panic in my eyes, asking a silent question. _Does he know?! _

Will just winked and shook his head. "See you?" Will asked before walking back into the room. I nodded and turned to leave. Hopefully will would be able to get off and tonight would actually happen.

(~~~)

I spent the rest of the day thinking about how much I missed Will. This was the longest time we'd been separated from each other since we got together almost two months ago. Not being able to be near him was killing me. Not to mention that the lack of physical contact after such intense love making for so long was turning me into the most sexually frustrated horn-dog in the world. Since my encounter with Will this morning, I had jerked off twice to fantasies of Will taking me in the most deliciously naughty ways. I would always reach orgasmic bliss when fantasy Will would tell me he loved me. And I would respond to him "I love you too."

Up until that point, I had never told Will I loved him. He would always whisper those words sweetly in my ear as he held me, or moan them out when we made love. I knew Will wanted me to respond to it, but was waiting patiently for me to confess when I felt it was right. I had been trying for weeks to tell him, but the timing was never right. I would be about to say it when other campers would walk past or stroll up to talk to Will. One time I was about to say it, but just then, there was an explosion in the forges and Will went to see if anyone needed help. But today I was determined to tell him. I didn't want there to be any doubt in our relationship.

(~~~)

Night fell and I waited for Will to come. I was starting to worry that today would be another Will-less day when finally, he showed. It was well past midnight when he knocked on my door. I sighed in relief when I opened the door and invited him inside.

"Sorry I'm late baby." He kissed me and went to lay on my bed.

"No, its fine!" I said, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I'm just glad you could come."

"Me too. I almost couldn't. A patient flat lined and I had to bring him back." Will yawned. "I'm sorry Nico. I know I promised you sex this morning, but I'm so tired. I've been awake for 36 hours. And I really wanted to spend time with you too. I'm sorry." He frowned, his eyes slowly closing as he talked.

"Shhh. I know you're exhausted. It's ok. Just get some sleep, ok?" I cooed.

"You sure, love?"

"Positive."

He smiled. "I'm so lucky. I have such an understanding boyfriend."

His breathing grew heavy and he dozed off. Once again, I didn't tell him. I felt so disappointed in

myself. I'd just have to tell him when he woke up.

_No! No more excuses! I told myself that I'd tell him tonight. So I'm going to tell him whether he's awake or not!_

I steeled my nerves and straddled his waist. He stirred slightly beneath me, but then settled back into restful silence. I leaned down with my forearms on either side of his head and kissed him softly, savoring the taste of his lips. This was the first time I had kissed him in days, and gods it felt good! "I love you Will." I whispered into his ear.

I was about to dismount when I felt arms wrap around my neck. Will pulled into a long steamy kiss.

We pulled apart, panting. Will kissed my forehead. "Oh, you sly boy! Thought you would tell me when you thought I couldn't here you?" he chuckled and kissed my nose. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that!"

"You were listening?! I thought you were sleep!" I blushed.

"Oh come now. How could I sleep without kissing you at least once?" he nestled closer to me, wrapping me up in his warmth. I laid my head against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

We stayed like that in comfortable silence for a while. Then Will spoke.

"Can I stay the night?" he breathed.

"Of course."

He smiled. "Good. I don't think I would have been able to leave your side anyway. You love me too much!"

"You're so embarrassing!" I blushed. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, sir!" he grinned jokingly before falling asleep. I wrapped my arm around his waist, then nodded off in his embrace.

**To be continued in a dream…**

* * *

**The end of another chapter. *tear*. I know its kinda short, but the next chapter was originally going to be apart of this one, but I decided to split it in half. it'll make sense when you read the next chapter, which will be posted hopefully tomorrow if im not buried in homework.**


	5. Too much of a good thing

**So, with this chapter I went waaaaaaay out of my comfort zone, so it might not be as good as I wanted it to be. tried my best to make it interesting enough for you guys though. in this chapter, Will learns what happens when you don't give Nico any sex for two weeks. And Nico learns that sometimes too much of something can turn a good dream into a nightmare. O.O**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Something's not right. _I thought. _Why am I so hard? _I was about to jerk myself off when I realized that my wrists were bound together above my head and chained to the top of square frame type thing. My legs were spread and my ankles were bound to either side of the frame. I looked down and there was a small, round vibrator fastened to my erect penis whirring away. What the hell was going on?! Shouting Will's name, I tried to struggle to freedom, but to no avail. "Will! Help me!" I shouted.

Relief washed over me as Will emerged from outside the cabin, light flooding through the open door. Thank Zeus, I'm saved! Or so I thought.

"Good, you're awake." He said, closing the door. "Now we can play!" he held up a piece of black cloth as he gravitated towards me.

I stared at him in disbelief. So this was _his_ doing?! "What do you mean 'play'? What did you- wait! What are you doing?!" I rambled, panicked as he tied the cloth, which I realized to be a blindfold, around my eyes. The loss of my sight heightened my other senses. Even though I couldn't see him, I could hear him moving further away from me towards the dresser. He opened it, rummaging through it, then he closed it and walked back towards me.

"I've always wanted to use these on you. So be a good boy, and let me enjoy myself." He chuckled seductively. I shivered as his licked and nibbled on my neck.

Will removed the vibrator from my leaking member. "We've barely even started and you're already soaking wet." He chided while rubbing the vibrator around the tip of my erection, eliciting more precum. I whimpered as he brought the vibrator from my throbbing dick to my lips. "Taste yourself." He demanded. I shook my head, my lips shut tight. "If you don't do it, I'll have to give you a punishment." He whispered in my ear, enjoying himself entirely too much.

"What- what kind of punishment?" I stammered. I was curious to know what kinds of punishments this guy had planned.

"I'll show you." He licked the rim of my ear and I trembled. He walked away, and I didn't hear him return. My ears strained to pick up the slightest sign of movement, when I felt something cold and wet press up against my cock.

"Ah!" I gasped as he ran the ice cube from the base to the tip of my cock, then spiraled it back to the base. "No! No more, please!" I begged. "I'll do as you say!"

"That's a good boy." He said, dropping the ice cube. He touched my dripping head and I shivered. "Now, you aren't allowed to cum before I say so. If you do, I'll have to punish you." I whimpered and nodded as he kissed my lips.

"You're being such a good boy that I'll reward you." He grabbed a longer vibrator and trailed the tip from the base of my erection to my hole. He eased it inside of me and flipped it on. "Suck a greedy boy you are. You're sucking it right up!"

Vibrations shook through me and my moans filled the room. Then Will took me in his mouth. His warm tongue glided along the length of my member as his head bobbed up and down between my thighs.

"Ah! Feels… too much!" I moaned. It felt like I was losing my mind. Everything just felt too good! Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to go any longer, Will started to move the vibrator inside of me. He thrust it into me repeatedly, and I madly moved my hips, meeting each thrust.

"Will! Please let me cum!" I pleaded. Bucking wildly, I lost control. "I can't- I'm cumming!" I erupted in his mouth and hung my head, panting.

Will kissed me, feeding me my own sperm. "Naughty boy. You came, even though I hadn't allowed you to do so yet. You'll have to be punished." He said. I swallowed. _Oh Hades. I'm in trouble now._'

Will unchained my wrists and I slumped to the floor, still breathing hard. "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered. I obeyed. Then he did something I hadn't been expecting; he untied the blindfold. I opened my eyes timidly, expecting the worst. What I saw blew my mind away. Three Wills stood in front of me. I had to be dreaming. Either that, or I had gone insane.

The three Wills moved in on me, excited to exact their punishment. The first Will laid beneath me and began sucking me off. The second Will stood in front of me. He shoved his erection in my mouth and began thrusting forcefully. The third Will took his place behind me and began pounding into my ass furiously. I came immediately from the overwhelming sensations. But that didn't stop the Wills. They all went to town on me harder and faster. I went insane with pleasure.

It felt like this had gone on for hours. _I'm going to die from being fucked to death! _I thought as I neared my fifth climax. Then finally, all of the Wills grunted as they exploded. Two Wills filled my butt and mouth with semen, while the third shot his seed onto my chest. I collapsed, breathing hard and totally spent. But the three Wills stood up, towering over me. "Ready for round two?" they all smirked and started in on me. _I'm going to die._

"Nico," Will shook me awake. I gasped and opened my eyes. I was still alive! Sweaty as hell, but still alive!

"Will," I groaned and sat up. I looked to the window and saw that it was still dark out. It was all a dream.

Will stared at me, wiping sweat from my forehead. "Have a good dream?" I looked at him bewildered. He saw the look in my eyes and laughed. "You were moaning and humping me like mad. I think you climaxed, like, five times." He said, while sticking his hand in my underwear and feeling around. "See?" he held up his hand so that I could see the creamy white substance dripping from his fingers, before licking his hand clean. "It's thick."

I blushed a deep red and whacked him on his arm. "It's your fault! We hadn't had any sex in two weeks! Then you just had to show up in my dream with your vibrators and your clones! I almost lost my mind!" I shouted incredulously.

"Clones? Vibrators? What happened in that dream of yours?" he joked.

Blushing even harder, I whacked him again. "That's beside the point! I'm too pent up! Not enough sex!"

"So, how about you and I rectify the situation?" he smirked.

"Now?"

"Now." He nodded seductively, then proceeded to make a mess of me til the sun peaked through the window brightly.

* * *

**So, did you guys love it? Did you hate it? Did you not even care about it? Review if you cared! Next chapter is Halloween!**


	6. Is everyone having a Happy Halloween?

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone for all the positive reviews. they make me so excited that as soon as I read them, I start working on the next chapter. so really, the reason I keep going is all because of you guys! Also, this chapter is told from Will's POV**

* * *

We sat snuggled together on Nico's bed under the covers. The cool October air that had settled over the camp had made for perfect cuddling conditions. Outside the cabin, I could hear the voices of campers as they talked and giggled. I could tell by their voices that it was Jason and Piper. _Most likely on a date._

They were lucky because they could be together in public. They could hold hands, and kiss!_ Gods, I would love to kiss Nico outside this cabin. _Not that I mind kissing him inside the cabin either. If we didn't need to sneak around though, it would've made lots of things easier. But for some reason, Nico was fearful of letting others find out we were dating.

"Nico." I pulled him closer to me and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes?" he said as he put down the book he was reading.

"Why don't you want to go public with our relationship?"

"I just don't think the timing is right yet."

"But Nico, we've been dating for three months now!" I reminded him, more loudly than I had meant to. I was tired of being his dirty little secret.

He blushed and hid under the covers. "I know! I'm just not ready yet!"

I felt bad. All of my accusing drove him to hide from me under the covers. I felt like a terrible boyfriend trying to force his girlfriend into sex for the first time. "Nico baby, I'm sorry." I said and kissed him through the cover. "I won't talk about it anymore. So please, come out and let me kiss you?"

He sighed and pulled the covers off of his head. I cupped his face in my hand and kissed his lips softly and lovingly. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I'm sorry too. For being such a coward." His voice quivered.

"Oh baby, no! You're not a coward! I know you have your reasons and I shouldn't have pushed the subject!"

"Don't blame yourself. You have every right to question me. But we don't have to discuss this right now."

"You're right. Let's talk about something else." I said as I trailed my hand down the length of his arm and took his hand in mine, locking our fingers together.

"Hmm. Like what?" he asked and kissed my chest. The spot that he kissed grew warm.

"Like Halloween. I have a request as to what you dress up as."

"What is it? Nothing embarrassing I hope."

"Well, camp tradition dictates that campers dress as their favorite Greek god, goddess, or creature. So I want you to go as Aphrodite."

"Will!" he looked at me incredulously. "She's a goddess. As in Female!"

"Yeah, but I really wanna see you dressed as the goddess of love." I laughed at the slightly terrified look in Nico's eyes.

"Fine. But you have to dress as a dryad."

"Fine. It's worth it. But you have to go to the Stoll's' Halloween party. _And _you have to stay the whole night." I said.

The Stoll brothers threw a costume party in the woods ever year (unbeknownst by Chiron). They also threw annual Christmas parties and Valentines night parties (they called it the After Valentine's Day Bash) complete with banging music and booze that they liberated from Mr. D's secret stash (they say it's so that even the shyest campers would lose their inhibitions)

"Ugh." Nico groaned. "Where am I even supposed to find that type of costume?"

"Ask the Aphrodite cabin. I'm sure they'd love to help promote their mother."

"I wouldn't even look good as the goddess. I wear black for a reason! Nothing else looks good on me!"

"I'm sure you'll look great."

"Yeah, we'll see." He said and started reading his book again.

(XOXO)

Over the next few days, campers rushed around trying to get their costumes ready. Most flitted between the Hecate cabin and the Aphrodite cabin to get the final touches put on. Kids of Hecate would use their magic to make wings flap and dresses change colors while the Aphrodite cabin would make costumes glow and shimmer, and of course they would style hair and apply makeup.

I had asked the Hecate kids to charm my costume so that my pants would project images of falling leaves and the Demeter kids hooked me up with a laurel woven of fresh wild flowers.

Nico and I agreed to arrive at the party separately so that we wouldn't draw any attention. When I arrived at the party, Percy greeted me, dressed as a merman with two scaly legs, and offered me a cup of punch (laced with vodka no doubt) and began telling me how Annabeth was pissed at him and how they were on the verge of breaking up.

Downing the contents of my cup, I was about to ask him if he'd seen Nico at all, when he stopped talking mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open, and looked over my shoulder. I turned and followed his gaze, and there before me stood the epitome of beautiful and sexy.

Nico, surrounded by girls from the Aphrodite cabin, was adorned with the sexiest costume imaginable. He wore a tight fitted, one shoulder toga of the lightest shade of pink that went down to the middle of his thighs, just barely covering his ass. He had on silver sandals with the slightest of heels and in his hair, there were two golden leaves pinned. The little bit of makeup he wore made his face glow and his whole outfit shimmered as he moved. The sight gave me and instant boner.

Nico walked up to me and I resisted the urge to pull him close and kiss him.

"Will! You look amazing!" he gestured to my costume.

"Nowhere near as good as you! Gods, Nico! You're beautiful!"

"No, I look weird! This is so embarrassing!" he tried to pull his dress down a little further, but to no avail.

"Hey! Don't diss our handiwork!" Piper said, coming to stand by Nico's side. "Now come on Di Angelo! You owe us a dance for primping you out!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the trees and onto the dance floor. They were followed by the rest of the Aphrodite cabin.

I was about to join them when Percy stopped me. "Dude," he shook his head. "You might want to take care of that." He said and pointed down towards my throbbing erection.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks man!" I said and took off towards the rest room.

(XOXO)

When I returned, what I saw made my blood boil. Nico was sandwiched in a grind chain between Piper and Percy, and Percy had _little Percy _pressed so close up against Nico's behind that it might as well had been inside of him. Percy whispered into Nico's ear and Nico, blushing furiously, nodded in response. Then Percy placed his hands on either side of Nico's hips, and jealousy flared inside me. Percy was practically humping Nico under the guise of dancing. My Nico! I wanted to tear across the ground and punch the shit out of Percy and tell him to keep his hands off of _my_ boyfriend, but I knew Nico would hate me if I did that. So I clenched my fists and waited patiently for the song to end.

When the song was over, I walked straight up to Nico. "Take a walk with me?" I whispered in his ear. He blushed, and together, we wove our way through the trees and away from the party.

Once we walked far enough where we couldn't hear the blazing music anymore, I grabbed his hand. "So, you used to like Percy." I said, getting straight to the point.

"How did you know?!" he gasped, turning red.

"I've known for a long time. It wasn't hard to guess with how awkward you used to act around him. I thought you were over it though. I guess not."

He stopped walking and faced me with tears in his eyes. "How could you even say that?! After all we've been through!" he cried.

I pulled him into a hug, cursing myself. _I didn't mean to make him cry! _"I'm sorry baby! I just started thinking that maybe the reason you didn't want anyone to know about our relationship was because you didn't want it getting back to Percy! Then you were dancing with him, and he was talking in your ear and touching you! And you told him that he could hold your hips! I was just jealous!"

"You idiot!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was blushing because I was uncomfortable and embarrassed! And Percy was only asking me to forgive him because he was drunk! You were the one I wanted to dance with, because I love you! And only you!"

I kissed him sweetly. "I love you too! So much!" I said as I placed kisses all over his face and kissed away his tears.

"Take me back to the cabin?" he asked.

"Sure."

"And get me out of this dress?"

"With pleasure!" I kissed him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

_If our relationship was public, Percy would know that Nico was mine. _I thought as we walked back towards the cabins.

* * *

**Could this be foreshadowing for a future chapter? Ah, who knows. anyways... I kinda need some advice. im thinking about writing a thanksgiving day chapter in which we would get to meet Will's mortal family. would you guys be interested in reading something like that? Lemme know!**


	7. Just like Mommies and Daddies do!

**So this is the thanksgiving chapter that I worked my ass off to make perfect, or as perfect as I could. anyway, I've decided that the next two chapters will be holiday themed as well. so that would mean that up next is Christmas! so without further ado, I give you... A thanksgiving feast! r&amp;r!**

* * *

"I'm so happy you decided to visit for Thanksgiving!" Will said and grabbed my hand. He smiled at me as if this were the best thing that could've ever happened. Gods, I loved that smile.

Will's family lived in Ohio, so we were on a train, on our way to Will's parents' home. Well, his mortal ones. When he asked me a week ago to visit his family, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to meet the people who had raised him until he had found a home in Camp Half Blood. I couldn't wait to see what kind of place he grew up in. "Sure, I'll go!" I had said. But the closer we got to the station, the more nervous I grew. I started asking a ton of questions. "What if they don't like me? What if they ask who my immortal parent is? What if I tell them and they freak out and kick me out? What if they don't like us dating? What if they tell you to stop seeing me? What if you _do_ stop seeing me?" I had freaked out so bad that Will pulled me aside and reassured me that they would love me and that everything would be fine. I smiled hesitantly back. _I'm not so sure._

Will squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. And besides, I'll be right behind you the whole time."

I nodded. I'd be fine. I had to be, because this was our stop.

We grabbed our bags and got off the train and caught a taxi. About fifteen minutes later, we stood in front of a large suburban house complete with a picket fence and a two car garage. Anxiety brewed in my stomach. I was so nervous I thought I was going to vomit. But I choked it down as Will rang the doorbell.

A woman with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes opened the door. "Will!" she smiled and hugged him tight. Then she turned to me and her smile grew. "And you must be Nico!" She hugged me. "So great to finally meet you! You know, he's told me so much about you in his letters that I feel as though I already know you!" she stepped back and gave me a quick once over. I hoped I at least gave her a good first impression. "Wow, what a cutie you are! Will, you sure picked a looker!" She winked at Will. "And such a nice body too! I bet Will can't keep his hands off your-"

"Mother!" Will shouted, turning red. I couldn't help but blush myself. "Can we come in now?"

"Oh, of course!" she said, backing up and opening the door wider. We slipped inside. "Make yourself at home Nico! I'm just going to let my husband know that you're here!" she bounced down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"I'm so sorry about her. She tends to talk a lot when she's excited." He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh no! I like your mom. She looks so much like you!" I stepped inside the hall and took my shoes off. The walls were painted yellow with tons of pictures filling the space. I looked at a picture of a young boy with black hair holding a new born baby, fast asleep in his arms. The young boy gazed at the baby with so much love and affection that it made me feel warm inside. "Are these your brothers?" Will nodded. "They're so cute!"

"There's something you should know before you meet them." He stepped close to me as he talked. He placed his hand on my lower back and spoke in a low voice, pulling me close. "You see, my brothers-"

"Are right here." Spoke a boy as he stood in the entry way of the living room. A younger boy wearing a pink princess dress stood beside him. I could tell by their dark hair that they were the young boy and baby from the picture.

We stepped apart, looking slightly guilty, as though we were two little children caught with our hands in the cookie jar. "These are my brothers. Eric," he pointed to the teenaged boy. "And Alex." He pointed to the one dressed as a princess.

"Hi! I'm Alex and I'm five years old!" said the younger boy as he walked up to me. He held out his hand.

"Hi Alex. My name is Nico and I'm sixteen." I shook his hand and smiled. _He's so cute I could just eat him up! _"That's a lovely dress. Where did you get it?" I asked.

"A princess is always supposed to wear pretty dresses. Eric bought it for me. He's my prince charming!"

I met Eric's eyes and he scowled at me as though I were a piece of stinky trash that he wasn't allowed to take out. "Come one Alex, let's go play some more." He said to the boy.

"I wanna ask Nico something first!" the boy said as he shook his head at his brother. He came closer to me, as though he were going to whisper a secret, but said loud enough for everyone to hear, "What's a special friend?" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Wh- what?" I stammered, blushing. Eric giggled at my discomfort.

"Well, mama said that Will's special friend was visiting. When I asked her, she wouldn't tell me what it meant."

I looked wide eyed at Will, who looked wide eyed at the boy. How was I supposed to respond to this kid?

Eric walked forward and scooped the boy up in his arms. "Special friends are people who do things like mommies and daddies do." I blushed at his explanation.

"Like what?" Alex inquired.

"Like this." Eric said and kissed the boy on the lips before glaring at me and walking away.

I looked at Will in shock.

He shook his head and palmed his forehead. "Let me show you to my room."

(XOXO)

"So let me get this straight," I said, dropping my bag onto the floor. I flopped on his bed like I owned it. "Alex likes to dress up as a girl."

"Alex _thinks _he's a girl trapped in a boy's body." Will corrected me.

"Right. And Eric is in love with him." I continued. "And Eric doesn't like me."

He sat next to me and I placed my head in his lap. "It's not that he doesn't like you. He's just scared that you'll judge him and Alex. So many people have. He thinks that acting tough and strong will keep him from getting hurt."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to judge them!" I huffed.

"_I _know that, but Eric doesn't." he said rubbing my shoulder. "Just give him time and he'll warm up to you. I promise."

I nodded and kissed his thigh through his jeans. "Can my lips have a kiss too?" he asked jokingly. I smiled and sat up, pulling him into a kiss. Our tongues met and tasted the other before engaging in an intense dance. I straddled his hips and threw my arms around his neck. He filled his hands with my ass and squeezed my cheeks.

Then, we heard the sound of a throat being cleared and sprang apart, panting. Eric leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Mom says to bring Nico downstairs to meet dad." He looked at me, his eyes flicking down to my crotch before seeking my eyes. "Nice boner." He teased.

"Thanks." I said, more harshly than I meant to. This kid was trying to ruffle my feathers, and I was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me upset.

"Be nice, Eric. Just tell them we'll be down in a minute." His said, is face still flushed from our kiss.

"Whatever." Eric said, then left.

"See. I think he likes you more already!" he joked.

"Yeah, cuz we're hitting it off _real_ well."

He kissed me on the forehead. "We should calm down before meeting my step father."

"Yeah, good idea." I said, and tried to will down my erection.

(XOXO)

A gladiator. This man was dressed as a gladiator. I couldn't help but crack a smile. I loved Will's parents!

"You've already met my mom, Lya, and my brothers Eric and Alex." Will said and gestured to each person and he called their names. "This is Tim, my step father."

"I'm Tim, nice to meet you!" he stretched out his armor-clad hand.

"Nico. Nice to meet you too." I took his outstretched hand, unable to suppress a giggle as I shook it. "Gladiators are Roman. I'm Greek." I advised.

His smile wavered. "I'm sorry. Does this costume offend you?"

"Oh, Gods no! I think it's great!"

"Well then," he said, his smile returning. "Shall we retire to the dining room for our Thanksgiving feast?"

We all sat around a circular mahogany table filled with so many dishes, my eyes couldn't even take it all in. There was turkey _and_ ham, stuffing, steamed veggies, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, rolls, and so much more. Will's step father said a blessing, then Will and I said a blessing to the Gods. We loaded up our plates and I carried mine to the fireplace, followed by Will, and we scraped a portion into the fire. _To Hades, _I thought. I sat in comfortable silence, watching the way Will interacted with his family. I could tell that they all love Will and he loved them back. Every so often, I would have to answer a question or two. Overall, I just enjoyed watching them.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but I was wondering who your immortal parent is?" Tim asked.

Then the anxiety kicked in and my hands started shaking under the table. They'd freak out for sure if they knew. They'd fear me and hate me. I looked to Will as he took my hand encouragingly. The look he gave me seemed to say _it's your choice. I'll support you no matter what you choose._ It eased my anxiety some.

"My father-"I took a breath. "My father is Hades." I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable freak out to happen, but it never did.

"Hades. He's the lord of the underworld and the lord of riches, yes?" Tim asked, taking a bite out of his roll.

"Hades is the lord of the underworld, yes. His Roman counterpart, Pluto, is more associated with riches." I said cautiously.

"Well," he laughed. "Looks like I need to brush up on my mythology!"

I relaxed in my seat and smiled at Will. _Crisis averted._

"So," Tim started. "You'll be staying the night Nico?" he took off his gladiator helmet and looked at me in all seriousness.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"And," he took a sip of water from his cup. "You two will be sharing a bed?" he looked at Will.

"Yes, they will. Where are you going with this Tim?" Will's mom asked. Will and I shared a look, and Eric covered Alex's ears, sensing where this conversation was headed.

Tim leaned in, speaking in a low voice. "Have you two, you know, _crossed swords_ yet?"

"Tim!" Will and his mother gasped in unison. I blushed and hid my face behind my hands.

"What kind of question is that?! That's their _personal business_! Besides, it's called 'love making' and if they've done it before then they'll do it again if they so please!" Lya snapped at her husband.

"I just wanted to be sure that they knew the technicality of manhood and that they understood how to be carefully intimate with two young boys in the same house!"

"Will is nineteen now! He's old enough to understand whatever it is you said! And he's far old enough to have a lover in his room!" she turned to Will. "But just to be clear, you two have… you know, right?" she said, making a gesture with her hands where she put the stick through the hole.

"Geez, mom!" Will shouted "Whose side are you on?!"

"I'm on your side, honey, of course. I'm just, curious." She patted his hand.

Eric spoke up, his hands still placed over the younger boy's ears. "I can assure you mom, that with the way they were sucking face earlier, they have."

"Sucking face?" his step father questioned.

"So much for our personal business, guys!" Will put his arms around me, shielding me from everyone's gaze. "You're embarrassing him! And me!"

"Oh, now. Sex between two people who love each other is completely natural. There's no need to be embarrassed about it." She consoled.

"Yeah. Your mother and I have plenty of sex, and we're not embarrassed about it." Added  
Tim.

"I beg to differ!" Lya said, blushing.

"Now you see how we feel!" Will shouted.

"Well, on that note, I'm going to take Alex upstairs." Eric picked up the boy and carried him through the room and up the stairs.

Will stood abruptly. "We'll be going too. See you in the morning!" Will pulled me along as he dashed out of the room.

"Goodnight boys!" I heard his mom calling.

(XOXO)

"That was single handedly the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." Will sighed and crashed down in his bed.

I laid next to him with my head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. _No kidding!_ I thought. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and I relaxed into his touch.

Just then, the door burst open and Alex came striding in, followed by Eric. I was far too relaxed to feel embarrassed or change my position, so I looked at them over the rise and fall of Will's chest. The little boy stopped in front of us, a huge grin over his face.

"He has something he wants to ask." The older boy said.

"What is it Alex?" Will said, his voice vibrating through my ear.

"Are you guys gonna get married and have a baby like mommies and daddies do?" he asked sweetly.

"They can't." Eric grunted. "Two boys can't have a baby."

"Oh," the boy sounded dejected. "Well then, I can have their baby!"

"No!" Eric shouted quickly. "You can't! You're a boy too!"

Alex's face turned red as he rounded on the older boy. "I am NOT a BOY!" he exploded, tears in his eyes.

Eric fell to his knees in front of the boy, a pained look on his face. He groaned. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Don't cry. I didn't mean it. I was just sad because I wanted you to have my baby." He hugged the boy.

"You promise you didn't mean it?" the child sniffled and rubbed tears from his eyes.

"I promise." He said, caressing his face.

"Okay, I'll have your baby." The boy kissed the teen's forehead. "But first, we have to finish playing princess."

"Aye, Milady." He picked up the boy and carried him out of the room, but not before looking daggers at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He's a cute kid." I said to Will, and I meant it. Every time Alex spoke to me, he made me smile. He made me want to have a kid, which was something that I would have to talk to Will about later though.

"Yeah, but Eric has spoiled him rotten." He kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But I guess you can't help but spoil the one you love."

"Yeah, your right. Can you get the lights and the door? I'm in the mood to spoil you rotten." He smirked.

"I can get them, but there will be no spoiling of any sort while we're in your parent house." I giggled and got up to shut the door and turn off the light. I laid back in bed next to him.

"You're right. You wanna go to the park then?" he joked.

"Goodnight, Will." I kissed him.

"Hmm," he hummed as we kissed. "Goodnight, love."

(XOXO)

"Thirsty." I muttered as I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. _Where was the light switch?_ I searched the wall with my hand. Flicking it on, I let my eyes adjust to the light and saw Eric sitting at the counter. _What's he doing sitting in a dark kitchen at three in the morning? _

We looked at each other, neither one of us wanted to break the silence. Then, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving."

"S'okay, I guess." I grumbled and walked past him, grabbing a cup from the dish rack and filling it with water from the sink.

"And thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being with Will. I've never seen him this happy before. It's because you're with him that he can smile like he does." My cheeks grew warm. It made me incredibly happy to know that his brother was glad that I was with Will.

"It's not just me though. I'm sure you and the rest of your family has some effect on the smile on his face too."

Eric groaned. "You think its gross right?" I knew he was talking about Alex and himself.

"You mean a boy who thinks he's a girl? And the boy who fell in love with him, who just so happens to be his older brother?" he nodded. "I don't think it matters what I think. But here is what I think. I think that you can't help who you are or who you love. I think all that matters is what _you _think of _yourself,_ and who cares what others think!" I poked him in the chest. "I mean, look at me! I'm the son of the lord of the underworld, and I fell in love with the son of the lord of the sun. And I'm ok with that." I said, then frowned. I was contradicting myself. If I really, truly was okay with it, which I was, then why was I hiding our relationship at camp? I loved Will, and it was high time I showed it!

He smiled shyly. "Thanks man."

I shrugged and smiled back. "No problem. Start over?" he nodded. "I'm Nico. I'm sixteen." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Eric. Fifteen." He shook it.

(XOXO)

"Thank you for having me!" I said as I got out of the car. Will's entire family volunteered to drop us off at the train station. Will had went around to the back of the van and was grabbing our bags.

"No, sweetie! It was our pleasure! Please make sure to come visit us again!" Lya said. I shook hands with Will's parents, then waved goodbye to his brothers. "Sure thing!" I said and they drove off with their trunk still open.

"I love your family." I told Will as we walked through the train station.

"And I love you." He kissed me. Which reminded me…

"After New Years, I'm going to tell everyone at camp about our relationship."

Will picked me up and spun me around. "Nico, that's great!" he kissed me again. "Oh, Nico! I love you!"

"I love you too. I really, truly do." I smiled.

* * *

**There you have it, a thanksgiving feast, exactly how mommies and daddies do it. I really hope you guys liked how I wrote this chapter. I tried to give each character a defining trait: The nosy mama, the gladiator, the girl who is _NOT_ a boy, and the one who likes to make stank faces at people. Well, im off to bed, so i'll see you all next time. don't forget to review!**


	8. An apology and some other stuff

Hey guys!

So I just wanted to apologize and let you guys know that the reason I haven't posted in a few days is because of mid terms. They are coming! and they are stressing me out! but anyway, I have to study and I still have essays to do, so I will probably post the next chapter in a few days at the least (a week at the most)

I also wanted to tell you guys that after the next two chapters are done and over with, I wont be writing any more chapters for this one shot series. **HOWEVER,** if you guys have something that you want to see for the couple that I haven't written already, then just lemme know and i'll try my best to produce it for you!

One last thing! im starting a new story about Solangelo! it's gonna be longer and it'll be a kinda darker fic. im not sure how long I want the story to be, or how long I want the chapters to be, or when i'll post the first chapter up, or the name of the story (I kinda just have the main plot points and am planning to work from there), but I will most definitely let you know when I figure it out!

I want to thank my loyal readers for all their encouragement and helping keep me on my toes! you guys rock and i'll be sure to give you a proper thank you when im not as stressed out by mid terms!


	9. Christmas Time is Coming Out Time

**Hey guys. so I know that I haven't posted in a long time. Mid terms just stole all of my free time. plus, once I did start writing this chapter, I wanted to make sure it was completely perfect for you guys. This chapter is a longer one, but I had to make sure that every image was clearly explained. I also put a lot more emotion in this chapter that I felt was needed. im hoping that I didn't over do it though. Will you guys let me know? thanks, I appreciate it. well, I really hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, this one is told in Will's POV.**

* * *

Nico had been distant since he had come back from his most recent quest. About a week ago, he had went on a quest to the underworld to gather materials for his sword maintenance. I don't know what happened while he was there, but when he returned, he seemed different. Almost kind of distracted, worried even. I don't know what could've possibly scared the boy who had been through Tartarus, but whatever it was, it was driving my Nico away from me. It was nearing Christmas. A light snow covered the ground and tree tops. Jars of glowing Greek fire floated through the camp like green, explosive, and very deadly Christmas lights. Campers, clad in ugly Christmas sweaters, strolled about camp talking about what they were giving who for Christmas. Couples walked hand in hand, some disappearing into the forest, only to return breathing hard with rosy cheeks and tousled hair. At first I was excited. Then my excitement turned to worry. Christmas was a time for lovers to be together, but we hadn't spent much time together due to Nico's distance. When we did, I treasured our time like it was the last time, because it might well have been.

For almost a week I had been trying to get Nico to tell me what was on his mind, but he'd simply wave away my question and force a smile on his face. "It's not important" he'd say, then he'd return to his silence. Sometimes, it seemed as though he were in a perpetual trance of worry, if that makes any sense. I'd try to rouse him from his trance, but to no avail. Again, he'd simply smile and return to his silence. A few days ago a thought popped into my head. _He probably regrets being with you, seeing as how he loved Percy first. _After having this thought, I immediate scolded myself. Nico told me he loved me, and I believed it. I knew Nico, and he wouldn't say something like that if he didn't mean it. But the thought kept coming back, harassing me. _Just don't worry about it. _I would tell myself, but it rattled me. It scared me deep down. I feared Nico would leave me.

We were laying cuddled together under his covers, one of our rare moments spent together. Nico's head rested on my chest and his legs were tangled with mine. His eyes were closed and he hummed a sad little tune. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back. I kissed the top of his head. "I miss you, Nico." I whispered. He looked at me with tired eyes, no forced smile on his face. "Tell me where your mind is. Please, Nico."

He sighed and sat up, untangling himself from me. I frowned from the stolen warmth of his body, but waited for him to speak. "I was just thinking about something. It's not important though."

_Not important._ He said. Those seemed to be the only words he knew now a days. Clearly, something was bothering him, and I was desperate to know what it was. As angry as hearing those words over and over made me, I didn't want to push the matter because I didn't want to drive Nico further away from me. I sighed. "Ok then. How about you tell me what you want for Christmas." I at least wanted to keep him talking, if for no other reason than to hear his voice.

He furrowed his brow in thought and stared out the window. "Hmmm. I guess I want-" he started, then his eyes grew wide. I turned to follow his gaze out the window, but I saw nothing. Before I could even ask him what it was that he had saw, he threw the covers off and flew out of the bed. "I'm sorry Will! Just wait here! I'll be right back!" he said, putting on his shoes. He pulled the door open and ran through it. I jumped up and made to follow him, but when I got outside and looked around, I saw no sign of him, other than his tracks leading away from the cabin to the forest. I hesitated, debating whether to follow him in or not. I decided not to, instead giving him space. _He said to wait for him here. He'll come back. He has to. It's his cabin after all. _I thought as I walked back in the cabin, closing the door behind me.

(XoXo)

Fifteen minutes. Nico had been gone for fifteen minutes. By that time, I was pacing the room, my mind filled with worry. _Why is he taking so long? What could he be doing? What if he isn't coming back? Could he have run away from camp so that he wouldn't have to break up with me? _I know, I know, those were stupid questions. But at the time, I was so paranoid that I began jumping to conclusions.

Out of my mind with worry, I put on my shoes and jacket and ran outside, ready to search the whole camp for my missing lover. I didn't need to look far though. Almost as soon as I stepped out of the cabin, I saw Nico walk out of the forest. I almost sighed with relief, until I saw Percy Jackson walking next to him. Nico was wearing a jacket that I knew belonged to Percy; I had seen Percy wearing it once when he was leaving camp for one of his quests. My heart pounded in my chest as my mouth hung open wide. What really got my blood boiling was the hug that Percy gave Nico before parting ways with him. Nico held his hands at his side awkwardly, but nodded at Percy before saying a few words to him. They parted and Nico turned and began walking back to the cabin. Quickly, I went back inside, took my shoes off, and sat on the bed as though I had been there the whole time. Half a minute later, Nico walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Nice jacket." I couldn't stop myself from jealously saying. Nico frowned and took the jacket off, placing it on a chair. Why on earth had he even accepted Percy's jacket when he could've borrowed any one of mine? Why was he even in the woods talking with Percy? Was Percy the reason that Nico had jumped out of the bed so frantically in the first place? And if so, did that mean that I was right in thinking that Nico still loved Percy? My mind swam with more questions than I could possibly ask at one time, so I decided to ask the most inconspicuous one first. "Where were you?"

Nico shrugged and sat down on the bed next to me. "I went to see Chiron."

I shot up at the obviously lie. "Dammit, Nico! I just saw you with Percy! He hugged you! You were even wearing his jacket! You've been pushing me away all week, then you go and run to Percy while we're in the middle of a conversation!" I shouted. I couldn't stop the shaking in my hands, so I balled them into fists. "Why are you lying?!"

Nico stood up next to me. He was shaking as well. "Because I knew you would be upset!" he shouted back at me, with anger in his glistening eyes. I could tell that he was close to tears. _So he does love Percy. He hasn't left me yet because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. And now comes the break up._

Tears fell from my eyes before I knew it. I hadn't ever wanted Nico to see me in such a wretched state. Now I was a hot crying mess, but the harder I tried to stop my tears, the more furiously they fell. "Do you love him?" I asked through sobs. My heart broke as I thought of losing Nico. He was the only person who ever made me feel as though I could do anything. The feeling he gave me was beyond euphoria, it was love. As long as I had his love, I wouldn't ever need anything else in the world. He was my reason for living. He was my smile.

Nico wrapped his arms around my neck and licked my tears away. "_You_ are the one I love." He kissed my cheek. "I'll say it as many times as I need to until you believe it with unwavering certainty. I love you, Will Solace." New tears formed in my eyes, but Nico caught them before the fell. "But Percy-" I started to say, but Nico cut me off with a kiss. "Not Percy. Will." He smiled, which was something I hadn't seen him truly do in almost a week. "How can I prove to you that I love you?" he asked.

"Kiss me." I said through the lump in my throat. He smiled again (wow, two in the same day!) and kissed me just as I asked. The kiss was soft and slow at the start, but quickly turned heated. I guess a week without really tasting each other was too much to bear. We fell to the bed and quickly became tangled in each other. My hands roamed his body, touching anything it possibly could. I had been Nico deprived and I needed my nourishment. I guess Nico thought the same too, because he tore off his shirt and started undoing my pants. He released my erection from its confinement and I kicked my jeans to the side. I removed his bottoms, taking the time that our lips were apart to catch my breath. "Oh Gods, Nico! I love you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I love you too." He kissed me again, drawing my breath from me. I didn't mind though. I would gladly give my breath for him. We broke apart. "Now, it's time for me to prove it." I was going to tell him "I know" and that he didn't need to prove his love to me, but before I could even form the words, a moan erupted from my throat and tore out of my mouth. Nico's mouth wrapped around my member and his tongue glided along its length.

"Oh Gods, Nico!" I moaned as he continued to work his mouth around my shaft. I couldn't believe it! _Nico _was giving _me _a blow job! For the entire time we had been dating (just about five months) I had never expected Nico to go down on me. Not that I had minded, because I was more than happy to be the one going down on him. I loved seeing the pleasure etched on his face and laced with his moans. Besides, I knew I wouldn't last long if Nico, my sexy-without-knowing-it Nico, had ever went down on me. But it was happening right before my eyes. Nico's erotic body between my legs, as he sucked my cock and pumped his own, clearly immersed in ecstasy. "Shit! This feels-" I couldn't finish my sentence. It felt so damn good! His moans vibrated through my dick in his mouth and sent me over the edge. I couldn't stop the eruption as I spewed my seed into his mouth. I gasped and Nico swallowed my cum. I was still super hard. "Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry! I should've warned you before I came!"

He shook his head. "Its fine." He said and looked down at my still very much erect penis. He frowned. "You're still hard. Did it not feel good?" I laughed out loud at the absurdity of anything Nico did not being good. He shot me a hurt look. "I'm sorry, but you don't have to laugh! This is the first time I've done that!" he huffed and began to get off of me.

I grabbed his waist and flipped him beneath me. I kissed him nice and long, while pressing my throbbing cock against his. "Nico, it felt amazing! I laughed because I couldn't believe you even had to ask me that." I kissed him again. "And I'm still hard because I want more of you. Let me make love to you." I whispered against his lips. He blushed furiously, but nodded his head. I smiled and pressed two of my fingers against his lips. Nico sucked them in his mouth, covering them (thoroughly) with a coat of saliva. I pulled them out and placed them at his puckered entrance. Pressing them into him, I began preparing him for something bigger. I thrusted my fingers in his ass, each time, probing his walls for the bundle of nerves I knew would grant my lover euphoria. He bucked his hips with a moan, and I smirked in triumph. "Patience, young man. I have to properly get you ready." I teased.

He squeezed my arm, still bucking his hips wildly every time my finger rubbed up against his prostate. "I'm ready! I'm ready!" he moaned. "Holy Hera, Will! Just put it in me! I want to feel you in me!" My crotch flared with desire. I wanted to be inside him just as much as he wanted me to be. A feral growl rumbled in my throat as I removed my fingers and replaced them with something thicker. I pounded into Nico, every thought of foreplay blown from my mind. I wanted him. I needed him. I just had to have him. So I did. For over two hours, I made love to Nico in every possible position my brain and body could think of. The sun had set, but we were far from finished. Nico had orgasmed about six time, myself along with him, but my body still hadn't had enough of him. Neither had my heart. My love for him had grown exponentially (not that I didn't love him more than humanly possible already before) and my heart soared to unbelievable heights.

Finally, I rode out my last orgasm inside him as he came onto my chest. After emptying everything I had inside of me into Nico, I collapsed and rolled off of him. Breathing hard, I checked to see if Nico was alright. He laid next to me panting heavily. "You alright?" I asked.

He nodded and snuggled into me, kissing my chest through my shirt. "That was-"

"Amazing?" I finished for him. He nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and drew him closer. We stayed like that for a minute and steadied our breath. I wouldn't have minded staying wrapped up in each other like that for the rest of our lives, but I had a few questions I wanted answered, even if it was about to disrupt the peaceful bliss we had settled into. "Nico?" he hummed contentedly in response. "Why were you with Percy?" I asked cautiously.

"I needed his advice about something." He mumbled into my shirt.

"What was it about? If it was something important, then you know you could've come to me." I waited for his response, but it never came. "Did it have anything to do with your quest?" he nodded. '_So Percy can know but I can't?_' is what I wanted to say, but I knew better. I knew it must have been because he didn't want me to know how upset it made him. But why Percy? Why not Chiron, or Jason, or someone else who hadn't once held the love of my most precious Nico? Instead of asking all that, I simply asked, "Can you tell me about it?"

Nico sighed, but nodded. "I went to the underworld to gather materials for my sword, but that was just a cover story. I really went so that I could speak to my father. I wanted to confess my love for you to him. He once told me that he hoped that one of his children could find true happiness. I was going to tell him, but then I panicked. I ran from his palace without saying a single thing. I was a coward." I started to tell him that he wasn't a coward, but he shook his head, stopping me. "I know what you're gonna say, but it's true, I am. All week I've been trying to think of a way to come out to my father. I was so worried about it, that I guess I hadn't realized that I had been pushing you away. I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically at me, then kept on talking. "It's just, besides you, Percy is the only one who knows I'm gay. So I went and asked him for advice about coming out to my father. He hugged me because he was trying to comfort me. I kept calling myself a coward."

"And the jacket?" I asked, still stupidly jealous over something as trivial as clothing.

Nico shrugged. "I was cold. He told me I could borrow it and give it back to him tomorrow."

_I'm so stupid._ I thought. Still, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "Wear my shirt." I said and pulled my shirt over my head. I handed it to him.

He laughed at me and took it. "But I don't need it anymore. We're inside."

"I know," I said. "Just put it on, please. I wanna see you in _my_ clothes, not some _other man's_." I pouted.

He sighed and stood up, pulling the shirt over his head. It settled low down his shoulders. The long sleeves draped over his arms, and he rolled the sleeves up over his wrist to free his hands. The shirt went past his crotch and stopped just above the middle of his thigh. Suffice to say, it was huge on him. "Happy?" he giggled and stood with his hand on his hip. _Sexy._

"Very. Now come here and let me hold you." I smirked. Truth be told, after all the love making I did that night, I was tired. And I could think of no better way to fall asleep, than with my sexy, kare-shirt wearing boyfriend, whom I loved like no other. He smiled, then climbed in the bed next to me. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

(XoXo)

The sun was peeking through the bathroom window as I brushed my teeth (I had decided to bring a tooth brush to Nico's cabin _ages_ ago) and smiled at my reflection. Last night had been amazing. And waking up next to the person you loved knowing that everything was exactly as it should be had put me in a very good mood. As always, I woke with the rising sun, and had left Nico sleeping in his bed. I stepped into the bathroom to shower and freshen up. Now, I stood in his bathroom with a towel around my neck, dressed only in my jeans from the previous day. I'd really have to bring some of my clothes to Nico's room for times just like this. I'd just have to change later on that day.

There was a knock at the door. As I wondered who it was, I heard Nico shuffle out of bed and open it. I peeked through the bathroom door and saw Nico standing at the door in nothing but my shirt, talking to none other than Percy. What was Percy doing here? Then I realized that he came to claim his jacket. Nico seemed to realize that he didn't have on any bottoms and blushed. He grabbed the jacket off of the chair and handed it to Percy, not once looking him in the eyes. That was Percy's cue to take his leave, but he continued talking to Nico, almost as though looking for a reason to stay standing in the door way in front of my half naked lover. I rinsed my mouth and was determined to let Percy know that Nico was mine. I walked up behind Nico and wrapped an arm around his waist. I kissed him full on the mouth, and snaked my tongue between his lips. I pulled away from Nico, who gasped at the sudden display of affection. "Santa's gonna put you on his naughty list after what you did last night." I smirked as sexily as I could and said loud enough for Percy to hear.

He blushed and his eyes fell to the floor. "I'll see you later, Nico." He nodded to me. "Will."

"Percy." I nodded in response and watched him as he walked away.

"Will!" Nico shouted incredulously and swatted my arm. _Ouch._ I thought, but decided not to voice out loud. "What did you do that for?! Now he's gonna go tell everybody!"

"I thought we were gonna go public anyway!" I laughed.

"I was gonna tell everybody _after _New Years! Christmas hasn't even passed yet!" he blushed a deep red and turned his back towards me. He was pouting. Gods I loved Nico.

"Well, better sooner than later. Besides, it's too late to take it back now. We might as well run with it and tell everybody now" I kissed his neck. "Besides, I want everyone to know how in love I am with you."

He sighed, and turned to me with a small smile. "Guess I have no choice now, huh?"

"Nope." I smirked.

(XoXo)

We walked into the dining pavilion hand in hand. Some people turned and looked at us, whispering. Nico shrunk behind me from the attention, but he held fast to my hand. At least he didn't run away. I walked Nico to his table and drew him in close. "Are you gonna be ok?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded, blushing deeply. "Good. See you after breakfast?" he nodded again. We must have looked interesting, because when I glance around, I saw that we held everyone's attention. _I'll give them something to look at. _I thought and smirked. I placed one hand on his lower back, while the other cupped his chin. I pulled him in for a long, slow kiss that provoked gasps from all the peering eyes. Nico blushed as I walked away and sat down at my table. _Oh yeah. _I thought. _This is gonna the best Christmas ever._

* * *

**Well, there you guys have it. the long awaited chapter. was it worth the wait? I hope so, cuz I probably lost a lot of readers with my long absence. *sighs* such is the life of a busy Nursing student. And on another note, I know I said that there would only be one more chapter after this one, but I was thinking about writing an extra chapter after this one. if I did, it would be a small chapter, more like the size of an excerpt. I don't know, i'll think about it. but enough of my ranting. Make sure you review! thanks, love you! *_I forgot to mention this earlier, but Kare-shirt refers to the erotic way a girlfriend (or in this case boyfriend) wears their boyfriend's shirt, usually without any bottoms on._**


	10. A New Year's Chat With Hades

**Hey guys! I haven't posted a chapter for this series in a while, and you guys are probably pissed at me. I just wanted to say sorry, and thanks for waiting! Also, im currently writing a new story for Solangelo called _Messed Up_, so some of my chapters for this series might take me a while to finish.**

***This chapter is in Will's POV**

****Im giving thanks to ilona18, EbonyXTiger, Mari Vargas, BritishObsessed, BlueMoonLove1999, Imamonster, afhirfearness0423, xoxodenisee, Mistspade, Ally F, A person, SecretPrussianCitizen, ThatSolAngeloshipper, Valentia Ann Queen, StinnettHe, Fire girl 108, sarahcristel, and all those who followed and favorited my story!**

* * *

Nico's hair felt like silk in my hand as I played with the strands. He laid cuddled up against me, clutching my shirt in his fists in his sleep. He had his eyebrows furrowed and a there was a slight frown on his face. I drew him closer to me, placing a kiss on his forehead while softly rubbing his back. His frown melted away and was replaced with a small smile. He sighed in content. Gods I loved Nico.

I looked through the window in Nico's darkened cabin. In the distance, the forest trees were surrounded by the soft cascade of light from the moon. I looked on, lost in thought, thinking about the day Nico and I had just spent together. It was New Year's Eve, and Nico and I spent the evening away from the eyes of the other campers.

Even though he had come out to the entire camp, he still felt nervous from all the attention, so I had come up with a plan. While Nico was training during the day, I had set up a surprise in his room. I asked the most musically inclined Apollo camper to charm the cabin so that it played soft love songs. Once that was taken care of, I laid pillows and blankets on the floor, and surrounded them with candles. The dim glow of the dancing flames casted shadows throughout the room that swayed to the music that played. I had made chocolate covered strawberries (in remembrance of the first time we made love on our first anniversary) and placed them in the center of the blanket. That evening when Nico had finished his training, he entered the cabin and cried when he saw what I had laid out for him. We ate, enjoyed each other's presence, and I spent the rest of the night spoiling him (in more ways than one.)

Now he laid against me, dreaming of who knows what. I thought on the day, smiling at how happy I made Nico. I loved Nico more than I could possibly believe, and each day my love for him grew. I loved when he'd smile, and I loved when he'd laugh. His kisses stole my breath away, and every time he'd say 'I love you' my heart would stop beating in my chest and I'd have to pinch myself just to make sure that I was still alive. When we were apart, I could think of nothing more than seeing his face again. I wanted to be with him, always. I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving Nico and making him happy.

I laid there, stroking Nico's back, thinking about how I wanted to spend my future with him. Then, the room got dark. I mean, _darker._ The shadows in the room started to twist and bend together, forming a solid black figure. _'What in Hades?!' _I thought, and prepared myself to fight whatever creature dared to threaten the life of my sleeping beauty, when the god of the underworld himself stepped out of the shadow. "Lord Hades." I said, and started to get up so that I may bow, when he held up his hand, signaling me to stay as I were. I glanced at Nico, who stirred beneath me, then settled back into restful stillness. "Lord Hades," I said again, this time in a lower voice so that I wouldn't wake Nico.

He stared at me, unmoving, for a long time. His expression hard as rock, and his dark eyes matched. I cast my eyes down and began to worry that I had done something to upset the god. _'Maybe he's upset with me for dating Nico. He's come to cast my soul down into Tartarus.' _I thought and wrapped my arms protectively around Nico. Panic bubbled in my stomach, and I thought that if I was going _down_, I at least wanted to spend my last moments with Nico in my arms. I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face, because then the god laughed softly and shook his head.

"Mortal, do not fear me. I have not come to claim your soul, _yet._" He said, and I figured he was trying to be reassuring, but I didn't like the sound of _yet_.

None the less, I steeled my nerves and spoke to him. "Then why Lord, if I may ask, have you come?" I asked.

"I have come, mortal," he said and his expression softened. His eyes seemed almost kind. "To express my gratitude to you. You have made my only son happy, and for that, I am grateful."

"Thank you, sir." I dipped my head in a bow. I looked at Nico, and my mind went to thoughts of my desire to be with him. I raised my head and faced Hades. "Actually, sir," I started hesitantly, biting my lip nervously. He motioned for me to continue. I gathered my courage and sighed. "I love your son very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I planned on proposing to him on Valentine's Day, and I was actually hoping I could have your blessing."

"Do you have a ring?" he asked, raising his brow in question.

I shook my head. "No sir, I don't. I was just going to ask him what he thought."

"If you are to ask my son for his hand in marriage, then you will need a ring." He said firmly. I blushed embarrassedly and nodded my head. "And for that, you will need a quest. Once you have the ring, I will give you my blessing."

"Of course, Lord Hades." I said, feeling a bit giddy on the inside, but trying hard not to show it. "Where should I begin?" I asked. "Our Oracle is at the Roman camp. And even if she were here, the Oracle at Delphi is out of commission. Where am I supposed to get a prophecy?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in an awkward smile (I guess his face wasn't used to using those muscles for stuff like that.) his eyes twinkled. "I'm not much of a poet, and I haven't given a prophecy in over sixty years. But I _guess_ I could give you one." He said, and I could tell that he struggled to hid his excitement over something as simple as making a bunch of words rhyme. But then again, when you're an immortal god, you can find happiness in the simple things that mortals tend to overlook.

"Thank you, sir."

"Go to my sister, queen of the immortal band. Seek the symbol you place on a hand. The never ending circle that signals 'forever', who's meaning is beyond measure. If your love you to bless, this is where you start your quest." He spoke, and looked at me expectantly.

He was right. He wasn't much of a poet. Nonetheless, I bowed my head, speaking praise. "That was wonderful, my Lord." I complimented. I did _not_ want to make the Lord of the dead mad at me. I was smarter than that.

Hades gave another awkward smile, and he seemed to swell with pride. "It want much, but at least now you know where to start." His gaze shifted to the boy lying in my arms. He seemed to drift off. "You know, a child of Hades hardly ever gets a happy ending. You've given him something that I could've never given him."

"What's that?" I questioned.

"A reason to live." He sighed and looked back at me. I blushed again, unexpectedly shy in the God of the Underworld's presence. Then, the shadows surrounded the god, and without saying a word, he melted into them, disappearing.

I kissed the sleeping boy's forehead. If I could get the ring from Hera, then I could get Hade's blessing to marry his son. _'That is something I'd risk my life for'_ I thought and relaxed next to Nico, falling into a happy and determined sleep.

* * *

**So yea, I know that it was a short chapter. but when I thought of the idea for this one, I hadn't planned on it being as long as it was. So I have decided that, along with my new story that I am already writing, im going to write a side story that is going to be a continuation of this chapter. im hoping to have it up in a few days, so look for it! it will be called _Quest for the Ring. _Make sure you Review and give me your thoughts!**


End file.
